Eternityville, ect
by deactivatesandwhich
Summary: The Doctor and River Song are enjoying a holiday in Las Vegas when they descover an amusement park that is not letting people leave. When they investigate, will they be able to get out themselves? Rated K for now. Takes place between series 6 and series 7, I think.


**Hello. This is my first Fanfiction for this fandom. Yoroshiku oneigai shimas. This story is mainly the adventures of The 11th Doctor and River Song while Amy and Rory weren't there. I am not saying that Amy and Rory won't appear later. I have only planned out this story for 2 chapters, so I don't really know yet how it will turn out.**

"Stupid machine won't give me my quarters back and it didn't give me anything." The Doctor complained as he smacked said machine. "That's a slot machine, rarely do they do anything else. It's for gambling, Doctor." River Song told her husband, chuckling slightly. The Doctor had finally managed to steer his TARDIS toward Las Vegas 2014, after multiple attempts of landing elsewhere, including a planet with pasta making trees.

The pair continued walking around the Resort/Casino/Hotel. It had a tropical rain forest theme. There were exotic ferns in camouflage painted pots amidst the dining tables and slot machines. Speakers above their heads played tropical birdsong and waterfall sounds. Speaking of waterfall, there was an impressive one in the lobby. The Doctor and River were trying to take a well deserved holiday from the constant world saving and wild adventures and and life threatening emergencies, but as you know, trouble likes to find the Doctor.

River stopped by a rack holding pamphlets and brochures to other attractions in Las Vegas. She looked at a few of them, but then one in particular caught her eye. The brochure was for "Eternityville." It seemed innocent enough at first with pictures of a ferris wheel and smiling children, but when she picked it up, she had this feeling. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to go there. _Like she had to go there._ She had not heard of the place a minute before, but now, it seem like the whole point of her trip. She tried to put the brochure back, but something in the back of her mind said "no, I think I will keep this." After all, the map would come in handy when she arrived. Something else in the back of River's mind said that it was odd and not right for her to be thinking this way. She decided to show the Doctor this brochure.

"Oh, what is this?" he said and grabbed the paper from her hand and began to read. River began to feel the urge to go to Eternityville receding. She was now fully aware of the strangeness of the the brochure. "Eternityville, We should really go here." The Doctor suggested. "Doesn't it feel odd? Do you feel like you just need to go some place you just heard of." The Doctor nodded and smoothed out his hair, in thought. "Yeah, I think it works by ...um... gosh, what's the word I am looking for...basically it uses a fast acting chemical that makes us supersuggestible by releasing the chemical into our bloodstream when we touch the paper." He gave the brochure back to River. "I still think it is worth checking out." The Doctor grinned mischievously. River, with great difficulty, threw out the Eternityville brochure.

Eternityville Amusement park had one entrance, a tall, thick, plastic gate decorated with stencil art of clowns and balloons and candy floss next to the ticket booth. The rest of the way around, and it was quite a long way around, was bordered off by a ten foot wall of multicoloured bricks. A surprisingly low amount of people were passing by the attraction and a surprisingly low amount of sound was coming from inside the wall. River and the Doctor stopped a couple metres away from the ticket booth and gate and leaned in close to each other. "We don't know what we are going to find in there, but if the brochure and my past experience are any indication, they aren't just going to let us leave. They might use the same mind techniques as last time. Keep alert and think about what you love about anywhere that isn't Eternityville. Think of Amy and Rory. And don't take anything offered to you." He instructed her.

"Got it. Don't worry about me, Sweetie, this isn't my first rodeo." River's past experience told her, she'd be more likely to have to get the Doctor out of a pinch than he would for her. Not that he hadn't done the same for her before, such as catching her as she fell out of that spaceship that one time.

The Doctor and River purchased their tickets from a man who seemed to be having a problem with his neck, like his head wasn't attached quite right. They were let inside the gate. River looked around. There were surprisingly more people than the sound from outside the gate had implied. In fact, inside here, it was quite loud. The main attraction seemed to be a ball pit the size of an Olympic swimming pool which featured a giant slide into the ball pit and a climbing wall to get back out. There were also a couple bouncing houses and a stage with some clowns to her left and to her right was the ferris wheel featured on the brochure.

"Hello, would you like a complimentary smoothie?" A lumpy looking old woman in a pinstriped suit asked River and the Doctor.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry, just had one actually." The Doctor lied.

"I'm trying to watch my sugar intake." River said, remembering the Doctor's warning.

The old lady looked angry and a little bit suspicious of them, but turned away.

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and pulled her further into the park. It was time to get down to business. "Amy, Rory, Amy, Rory, and the TARDIS and Stormcage ..." River thought, heading the other part of her instructions.

 **So...How is my characterization of River and the Doctor? Did I even write enough for you to tell? Please review. I am very self conscious of my first Doctor** **who** **fanfiction.**


End file.
